Flexible display technology is a research hot point in display technology field in recent years and will be widely applied to civil field and military field due to its advantages such as being thinner, more shock resistant and more portable. Flexible display may be defined as manufacturing the substrate of the display panel with a thin base substrate which can be bent to only several centimeters or smaller radius of curvature but will not damage the display function of the display panel.